


Dead of Night

by kerfuffle171



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Nagachika Hideyoshi, Fingering, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Hide is a Brave Fool, Human Nagachika Hideyoshi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Smut, Top Kaneki Ken, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerfuffle171/pseuds/kerfuffle171
Summary: Kaneki is caught in a night terror. He wakes Hide from his sleep and Hide does whatever Kaneki needs to wake up and ground himself in reality.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-upload of an original fic! Wrote this a while ago and decided to post it again. Hopefully you folks enjoy! Also! This has been translated into Spanish on Wattpad by heartpost. This is the link: https://my.w.tt/lEjFx1Op5bb
> 
> Disclaimer: Wrote it like five years ago. If there's shitty grammar, I'm sorry.

Hide woke to the sound of a body slamming against the wall.

He was up in a flash, exhaustion forgotten, one thought in his mind: Kaneki.

It was too dark in their room to see well. He turned on the small bedside table light. The shadows covered everything, engulfing even the walls until there was only impenetrable darkness. Heavy, ragged breathing filled the space, but it wasn’t Hide’s. In fact, Hide didn’t think he was breathing at all. He couldn’t remember how.

Another sound reached his ears, a sickeningly wet sort of sound that made the air ripple. It sounded like…bones, almost. Every hair on his body was standing straight, an instinctual feeling of being hunted making him want to run. His muscles were clenched so, so tight, and his mind was screaming at him to run, run, run, as fast and far as possible. But, he wouldn’t.

Instead, he got up and moved a few feet towards the wall that seemed the darkest, where the shadows bulged and twisted and thrashed made Hide imagine all kinds of terrible monsters hiding within their depths. “RUN!” every nerve screamed.

“Stay,” said the voice he adored, and his heart surged in his chest.

“Stay away,” it repeated. 

The hope died, replaced with a painful sort of worry. What happened? Was there something wrong? Was he hurt? That last one got to him, remembering some of the stories Kaneki had told him about his time before all of this. But, there was another thought that made him pause.

Centipede.

Swallowing down his hesitance, Hide moved forward. “Hide, stop!” Kaneki called out. it sounded strangled and hoarse. “Don’t—NO!”

The scream shocked him into stillness. He hadn’t done anything, had barely moved, but Kaneki screamed and screamed, filling the small room with pain, and sorrow, and a promise of violence; where is had come from, Hide didn’t know. His instincts screamed along with his boyfriend, to flee, mostly, but also to help. His heart was so tight in his chest, he could barely draw breath.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. The silence rang with the aftereffects of it, still charged with turmoil. A broken sob attempted to fill it, but the sound was so empty, so fractured that it just hung in the dead air.

“Kaneki?” Hide asked tentatively. A series of knocks on the front door startled him, and he conveniently remembered they had neighbors. 

What to do, what to do. He didn’t want to leave Kaneki in this state he was in. But, he needed to get those people away. Kaneki was a loose canon right now. Not even he could know what would happen.

He rushed to the front door as fast as possible. Opening it, he was bombarded with questions from the concerned neighbors. He forced a smile onto his face, easily slipping into the role of the embarrassed kid. “Sorry, everyone. We’re watching a scary movie and Kaneki got super freaked out. We’ll be quieter.”

Then came the chastisement. He took it all with a nod, smile, and apology. His skin crawled with the feeling of needing to be with Kaneki so he hurried along as fast as he dared until everyone left. Only then did he lose the smile, turn back, and run headlong into the bedroom.

The sobbing he picked up on first. It was haunting, lonely and high-pitched, like a child. Hide’s throat tightened and he moved back to his spot before, a handful of feet from the wall where Kaneki surely was. 

The shadows moved more violently now, writhing like some creature. Hide called out softly to the darkness, cooing like he would to a crying baby. The sobbing stopped for a moment at the noise before continuing even harder than before. “Hide!” it cried out, the voice shocking Hide into a memory.

Kaneki, high up in a tree along with Hide, laughing and playing.

Hide, climbing down with practiced ease while Kaneki attempted to follow.

Kaneki, smaller than Hide, not being able to reach the branches.

Kaneki, screaming his name like he was now, raw, vulnerable, and terrified beyond belief.

Hide, holding out his arms and saying, “I’ll catch you, Ken, no matter what!”

Hide couldn’t believe he hadn’t remembered that before. “Kaneki,” he whispered, getting down on his knees and crawling forward. “Kaneki Ken,” he said again, now only a yard away from his best friend who needed him right now, more than anything.

The crying drifted off to a sniffle. Something large shifted in the shadows, creeping out to touch Hide curiously, feeling his hair and face and arms. The kagune shifted like arms, wrapping around him and urging him forward, careful not to pull too hard. They were warm but inflexible unless Kaneki willed them to be, stronger than bone. Hide didn’t have time to marvel at them. His sole concern was Kaneki.

A form came into view, half in the light, half in the dark. He was curled against the wall, watching Hide with his one ghoul eye as he moved closer and closer. There was so much fear in those features, so much agony; how could he have left him alone like this. His face was wet with tears, his breathing open-mouthed and ragged, but there was something strange about his gaze.

He thought for a moment, while he waited for Kaneki to do something. The kagune were still wrapped around him, but they didn’t pull him closer or push him away. Hide remembered the words Kaneki had said earlier, would remember forever the soul-shattering scream, but the words—they were more important. Because, it seemed, Kaneki was asleep right now, and dreaming.

He moved closer and the kagune tensed up, digging into his back. That didn’t stop him as he kept going. Even when they moved from his back to his chest, he didn’t stop until he could reach out and touch Kaneki. The soft, familiar texture of his starlit hair helped him relax.

Quietly, he said Kaneki’s name, over and over, watching as the fear slipped away and was replaced with confusion. “H-hide?” Kaneki whispered. Hide moved his hand from Kaneki’s locks to his face, cupping his cheek and wiping away the tears with his thumb.

“I’m here, Ken. I’m here,” Hide replied, shifting forward as the kagune relaxed and urged him closer. “I’ll always catch you, no matter what.”

And Kaneki fell into his waiting arms, crying harder than before and Hide knew with absolute conviction that they would be all right. 

Carefully, he pulled Kaneki up with him, watching with fascination as the kagune that had held him so gently dissolved into nothing. He rubbed his hands up and down Kaneki’s sweat-soaked back, murmuring to him all the while, desperate to make him stop trembling. Kaneki cried his name over and over, holding onto him so tight, like he was the only thing stopping him from falling into an abyss. Even Hide let a few tears fall. The emotion was so overwhelming; it ached in his chest and smothered any thought other than his lover out of his head.

After a few minutes, Hide led them to the bed. He didn’t let go of Kaneki the entire time, making sure that some part was always touching. He tucked a blanket around them and curled together, limbs entwined until neither of them knew which leg was theirs. 

Some minutes passed, and Kaneki finally stopped crying. He was staring hard at Hide, a look of profound horror on his face. “What’s wrong?” Hide asked, heart thundering to life. What could have possibly happened in that nightmare to make him look at Hide like that?

But, Kaneki wasn’t ready for words yet. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled back and kissed Hide again and again, everywhere; on his face and shoulders and chest and hands—basically, anywhere he could manage to touch. 

He needed this. The reassurance that Hide was alive and here, next to him. The nightmare hit him again, the profound sorrow and pain he felt making tears well up in his eyes. It appeared in his mind.

Kaneki, standing on a rooftop surrounded by everyone he loved. Each face held something new and good and kind—even if some had had a rough start.

Then, the dark of night, swallowing every light and plunging the world into blackness.

Rain—rain made of blood.

Each of them jumped in front of Kaneki to save him from the blackness and each of them were slain. “Stay away!” he screamed. They fell to the ground, mangled and dying, their blood getting absorbed by the ground and released as a plague of biting rain that ripped into his skin and shattered his bones and broke his soul.

And then, Hide was there with a flood of memories and his infallible sunshine smile and all-seeing brown eyes. Those eyes met his own as he moved in front of Kaneki, the last in line to die for him. “Hide, stop!” he called out, reaching. But, Hide faced him just out of reach and let the blackness rip through him, tearing and screeching and slashing its way through Hide’s body. “Don’t—NO!” And he screamed and screamed as the blackness came for him.

Only to have it stop and retreat.

The sun broke through the clouds, illuminating the destruction in front of him. And it didn’t return for him, just left him there to rot in his own mind over what he had done, how many deaths he had caused.

And now the lonely, broken boy was alone.

He shuddered just remembering it, pulling Hide even closer, if it was possible. He needed more; the nightmare still held him, still dug its claws into his mind and laughed as it caused so much torment and misery. 

Kaneki didn’t say anything, just kept kissing Hide over and over, working himself into a frenzy of need. He rolled on top of Hide, licking and biting his neck and collar bone. Hide’s hands came up to stop him, to hold his head still while he looked into his eyes. 

“Hide,” Kaneki gasped, the feeling so strong within him that he was kind of shocked. “Please.”

Hide smiled, and it was eternally understanding. “It’s okay, Kaneki. I’m here, for whatever you need.”

The consent sent jolts of energy down Kaneki’s spine. God, he needed this. He attacked with teeth, tongue, and lips, panting against the sweet taste of Hide’s skin and saying his name over and over as his hands roamed and explored, like it was the first time. 

Hide touched him too, pulling off Kaneki’s shirt and dragging his nails down the sensitive skin. Kaneki groaned and lowered his hips until their clothed dicks were pressed together, grinding hard in a desperate attempt to get some friction. Kaneki’s normally controlled movements were stuttered tonight, dominated by lust and a need for emotional reassurance through sex. 

Hide didn’t mind, instead hooking his legs around Kaneki’s hips and urging him to go faster. The fear Hide had felt earlier was resurfacing, making him frantic for the same thing. He wanted Kaneki, right here, right now, so he would know that he could always be brought back from the brink of self-destruction, that he would never lose his best friend like he had when he had first become a Ghoul.

Those had been Hide’s darkest times, and he never, ever wanted to go back there. So he pulled Kaneki down and kissed him—deep, hungry, wanting, and practically begging for more. Kaneki responded in kind, devouring whatever Hide gave him and knowing that here, with Hide wrapped around him, nothing could separate them.

Hide finally broke off, needing to breath and get out one word. “More!” he whispered, a small smile on his bruised lips as he tilted his head back so Kaneki could kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear. “Please, I want more of you.”

Kaneki threw the blanket away from them, entirely too warm. He stopped his grinding and stripped Hide of his clothes, kissing at whatever exposed skin he could see. He pinched and sucked Hide’s nipples, making him blush a pretty shade of red and squirm at the contact that just wasn’t enough.

Hide tugged impatiently at the waistband of Kaneki’s underwear, whining a bit. He was so hot and bothered and all he wanted was Kaneki’s cock thrusting any thoughts of fear or darkness out of his head. He wanted to only think about him, and to have Kaneki only thinking of Hide and his tight, wet hole squeezing his dick.

Both of them were panting by now, both flushed from the desperation of their sex. Kaneki reached over to the bedside table and produced a bottle of lube. He slathered a generous amount on and spread Hide’s legs, ducking down between them to watch as he inserted one finger.

The twitching hole swallowed him up. Kaneki twisted his finger and rubbed at Hide’s sweet spot, making him clutch the sheets and thrust against nothing. A cry of pleasure escaped his lips as he eased in another one, working thoroughly to stretch him. He was so damn tight tonight, greedily sucking Kaneki’s fingers in.

Hide could barely control himself. Kaneki kept hitting that one spot for just a moment before gliding his fingers around and around, stroking his inner walls and driving him absolutely mad. His dick was red and swollen, leaking precum and it almost hurt, how much he wanted to be banged.

“Oh, God,” he gasped as a third finger entered. Kaneki crooked them all in the most delicious way possible, and Hide knew if he didn’t stop, he would be cumming any minute now. “Kaneki, please, please, fuck me, fuck me now.”

Kaneki’s fingers disappeared only to be replaced by the head of his cock. Slowly, he entered, making sure he wasn’t hurting Hide. But, he only wrapped his lags around Kaneki's hips and pushed him in faster, whining and wanting it all right now. He wanted to be filled to the brim with Kaneki, only Kaneki.

When he was all the way to the hilt, Hide opened his eyes to see Kaneki staring at him with the most profound look on his face, like he was staring into his salvation, his hope, his absolute and final ending where they were infinite. Hide smiled up at him, reaching to bring that beautiful face down so he could kiss him with the most tender love and affection he could manage.

God, did they love each other. There truly were no words; and so, they moved together, two cogs in their own machine that ran their own little heaven in a small galaxy in one corner of the vast universe. And they were so intensely happy, so absolutely satisfied in being together, this sun and moon pair, that they did not care one bit that they weren’t supposed to be, that the sun and moon were two opposites, never to cross, one shining bright in the day and the other illuminating the shadows in the night. Speckled with clouds and birds to scattered stars and meteors, their differences were numerous.

But isn’t that the most beautiful aspect?

Kaneki kissed Hide’s bright blonde hair, murmuring his name over and over as he pounded into him. Hide’s hips jerked up to meet the relentless thrusts, Kaneki’s name a constant moan dropping from his mouth. They were desperate for each other, want and need no longer two separate things but one that drove them to insanity and back.

“Ken!” he cried out as Kaneki hit the good spot. His hips stuttered before picking back up, angling back into the spot over and over until Hide was babbling, just talking about nothing and everything as the pleasure drove him and made him want more, and more, and more from Kaneki, from his best friend and lover that meant the world to him.

“I wanna cum!” he begged. “Please, Ken, cum with me.” Drool dripped out of the side of his mouth but Kaneki didn’t care. He laid his body flat against Hide’s, using short little thrusts that made Hide scream. Kaneki held his head in his hands and made him look at him. When their eyes met, he leaned down and locked lips, swallowing each other’s moans of pleasure.

“Ken, please,” Hide begged, breaking the kiss and thrashing his head a bit. He was gonna go crazy if he didn’t cum.

So, when Kaneki reached down and teased the slit of his cock, his eyes rolled back in his head. Kaneki was whispering naughty little things in his ear that made him imagine all sorts of things they could do, and all the while, he was saying “I love you” over and over and there was just so much pleasure, for both of them, Kaneki wrapped in a tight, slick heat that was feathering around him with an impending orgasm, and Hide, his dick getting mercilessly stimulated and his ass getting pounded until he surely wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.

Hide pressed the side of his face into the pillow, nearly there, every nerve ending alive with fire. He was so tense, just waiting for Kaneki to give the word, for him to just finally explode—

“Hide, now. Cum now!” Kaneki’s strong voice interrupted his lusty train of thought and Hide came, hard and fast and so, so good. The pleasure was amazing, shocking his body into stillness, his mouth open wide for a moan that he just couldn’t get out. Kaneki came too, the pooling heat in his hips snapping like live wires and making him cry out. Both of them rode out their orgasms clutching each other, gasping and shuddering and reveling in every little spark and every little touch.

They collapsed like rag dolls, automatically rolling together and tangling themselves in each other. It took about five minutes for either of them to move, let alone speak. Hide stroked Kaneki’s face with a feather-light touch, tracing patterns on his skin and watching the way his eyelashes fluttered. “So pretty,” he murmured without thought.

Kaneki’s eyes opened, shining in the dim lamp light like two coins. He smiled and it was ancient and happy, one of Hide’s favorite smiles. “Thank you,” he said simply.

Hide snuggled into Kaneki’s embrace, tucking his head against his chest. “Did you get what you need, Ken?” he asked sleepily.

There was a pause.

“Yes, Hide, I got you.” The light flicked off and they settled in under one of the other blankets on the bed.

“For eternity,” Hide replied before slipping into a deep sleep.

Kaneki smiled, staring out the window at the silent night just creeping by.

“And always.”


End file.
